The Reason
by Sky Melody
Summary: First fic. Drabble and songfic. Dedicated for Kinomoto's Riko birthday. Mind to RnR? Concrit and flame allowed!


**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**_: __**First fic**_**. **_**Drabble**_**. Minim deskripsi. Alur cepat. **_**Songfic. **__**Plotless**_**. **_**Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe (semi canon). 3**__**rd**__** person POV. Fail, typo, abal.**_** Semoga nggak OOC juga.** Menerima _flame_ asal tidak berkata-kata kasar dan bukan soal pairing.

**Keterangan**: _italic __—__ flashback_

'_blablabla' __—__ pesan_

**Pairing**: **SasuSaku.**

**Dedicated to**: _Kinomoto Riko's birthday. (actually it's two weeks ago. ._.)_

Enjoy.

**The Reason**

"_Sasuke, atas jasamu membela Konoha dalam perang, semua tuntutan dan gelar _missing-nin_-mu akan kuhapuskan. Kau juga kuangkat menjadi _anbu_."_

"_Naruto, sungguh, tak perlu. Ini berlebihan. Aku berdosa. Hukum aku."_

"_Tidak," tegasnya. "Aku kan tidak menjadikanmu _Hokage_."_

"_Naruto—" _

"_Perintah seorang _Hokage_ tidak bisa dibantah. Sudah sana, pergi. Temui dia." Naruto tersenyum._

"_Terima kasih, sobat."_

"_Sama-sama kawan."_

_Sasuke berjalan keluar gedung Hokage dan memeluk seseorang yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya._

"_Sasuke-kun?" wanita itu terkejut._

"_Sakura, tadaima..." _

"_Okaeri." _

_Sakura tersenyum._

_Akhirnya dia pulang._

_Hari itu mereka mengikat janji setia._

[*#~}

Setahun berlalu.

"Kau lupa hari ini hari jadian kita?" pekik Sakura marah.

"Maaf Sakura. Kau tahu kan pekerjaan _anbu_ menyita seluruh perhatianku?" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Kau selalu melupakanku akhir-akhir ini! Dua minggu yang lalu kau membiarkanku menghabiskan Tahun Baru sendirian. Bulan sebelumnya kau tidak mengucapkan Selamat Natal sama sekali. Kau tidak hadir saat aku diangkat menjadi _jounin_ khusus medis. Apa aku tidak berarti sama sekali bagimu? Kalau begitu aku pergi!" teriak Sakura sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sakura, tunggu—" Sasuke berdiri dan mencoba mengenggam tangan Sakura.

"Kau lebih mementingkan profesimu kan? Baik! Kalau begitu pacari saja topengmu! Akan lebih baik jika kita tidak bersama!" Sakura menghentakkan lengannya.

_Klining._ Sakura keluar dari _cafe_ tempat mereka bertemu.

Sasuke menghela napas sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Sakura..."

[*#~}

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sakura tidak menghiraukan semua tindakan Sasuke. Dia menghindar setiap Sasuke menemuinya, dan dia menolak setiap telepon.

Sampai akhirnya, satu pesan datang.

**1 new message**

**Sasuke-kun**

'Oke kalau itu maumu. Tapi tolong, ijinkan aku bertemu denganmu satu kali lagi. Di gerbang Konoha, hari ini jam 4 sore.'

**1 new message**

**Sakura**

'Baik.'

[*#~}

Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahi sambil melipat lengannya saat mereka berjumpa.

"Apa lagi maumu?"

"Izinkan aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu terakhir kalinya."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah gitar dan mulai memainkannya.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you..._

_And the reason is you..._

_And the reason is you..._

_And the reason is you..._

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you..._

Sasuke berhenti bernyanyi, menyisakan Sakura yang terperangah.

"Lagu itu mewakili semua yang ingin kukatakan. Maafkan aku. Aku pergi. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kaulah semua alasan dari setiap tindakanku."

Dia melangkah. Tapi ada tangan yang menahannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi..."

'_and the reason is you...'_

[End]

A.N: Halo semua! Salam kenal! Saya Sky Melody, _newbie author_. Yayaya, saya tahu ini **sangat jelek. **Mungkin juga yang _dedicated to_-nya juga nggak tahu. Alasan saya mem-publish ini adalah:

1) saya selalu pengen bikin lagu ini jadi soundtrack SasuSaku sekalipun itu melanggar guidelines. (saya sangat tahu saya egois)

2) semoga 'dedicated to' menemukan pesan tersembunyinya.

Oh ya, lagu tadi + judul fic ini: ©Hoobastank. Saya cuma minjem. Sekali lagi saya tekankan saya menerima _flame_ asal tidak berkata-kata kasar dan bukan soal pairing. _Feel free to concrit_!

Review? :)


End file.
